Project Summary/Abstract The Loyola University Chicago-Ukrainian Catholic University (LUC-UCU) Doctoral and Post- Doctoral Bioethics Fellowships will provide advanced training in research ethics in English to scholars and professionals from Ukraine. The aim of this program is to train a critical mass of bioethics experts who will hold positions of scholarship and leadership in health research institutions in Ukraine. As research activity increases in Ukraine, these individuals will be instrumental in providing direction on matters of research ethics to their educational institutions, government agencies, and international organizations. During 5 years of funding, approximately 12 trainees (6 doctoral fellows and 6 postdoctoral fellows) will be selected for their demonstrated commitment to advancing bioethics and ethical research in Ukraine and their potential for success as independent scholars. Each fellow will spend 1-5 years completing online coursework in Loyola?s online doctoral bioethics program while living in Ukraine; participate in monthly webinars on academic success and professional development; attend intensive in-person workshops twice annually (at LUC and UCU); engage in collaborative scholarship with their mentors at LUC and UCU; and contribute to bioethics-related activities at UCU. Fellows? academic, research, and professional development activities will be guided by an individual professional development plan prepared jointly by the fellow, the program director, and the two mentors. Additional funds will be available through a competitive process to fellows to support independent research. Upon completion of the program, fellows will have a strong foundation in bioethics research design, methods, and analyses; have a solid understanding of bioethics theory and ethical practice related to global health research; and be able to independently conceptualize, analyze and solve bioethics research problems. Competencies gained will allow fellows to hold leadership positions at their institutions and teach bioethics, lead ethical review of research, and provide consultation on ethical issues to biomedical and behavioral and social science researchers.